An Anniversary To Remember
by Taloolah P
Summary: This is set one year after Edward turns Bella. Everything is the same as in the books. This is the second version because there was a continuity error in the first version. Please read and enjoy the smutty goodness.


**This is an improved version thanks to a review that pointed out an error. xx**

**I was so overwhelmed by your response to my first one shot. You are all amazing and I hope you like this one just as much. Please review and let me know your opinions (good and bad) because if people like it I do have some ideas for other chapters so I may extend it.**

**Enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything Twilight related**** but I love to make the characters do my bidding.**

BPOV

I guess all anniversaries are important but for me this is the most important. So much has happened that it doesn't seem like only a year since Edward saved me. Okay so I guess WE don't think about anniversaries but I can't help it. I'm sure I always will. I must make it perfect.

"Will you help me make it a night to remember please Alice?" My best friend sits curled up on the sofa, a knowing smile on her face.

"It will be, trust me. He's never going to forget the night you have planned." I love the fact that Alice knows my successes before I've even convinced myself to take the leap.

"Okay well where do we start? I have some ideas but…"

"Let me handle the arrangements. I'll make sure it is perfect." smiled Alice "You may want to reconsider the red underwear though. It's not your colour!"

Alice winked as I left the room. As nice as it is having her in my life, I can't help thinking that sometimes it would be nice to surprise her!

I head to the cottage and straight into my closet. Edward and Nessie are out for the day with Jake so I start to search. I open a drawer and find the pale blue silk lingerie that I got for my birthday. He'll like that I'm sure. As I stand and stare at my clothes in dismay I hear footsteps through the forest. I turn and see Alice standing there by the door.

"Do I really need to do everything for you? I mean, most people would have picked up some tips by now. Step away from the beautiful clothes and let me do my thing!"

I smile as Alice starts rummaging through the vast collection of clothes I have. She always seems at her happiest when near clothes. It's amazing to watch. She dances from rail to rail then suddenly stops.

"This one is perfect. Edward will love it!" claims Alice with a knowing look in her eyes. She turns and in her hand is a gorgeous midnight blue dress. It is perfect. Not too revealing but the slit up the front shows just enough flesh to allow any man's mind to wonder.

"You're right! Edward's going to love this."

"Everything is booked; you have a box at the theatre for eight thirty. Then afterwards at the Moonlight Lodge, in the honeymoon suite." It always amazes me how quickly Alice formulates plans and organises things. She turns to leave, hesitating briefly at the door.

"You might want to take Edward's car. It's more spacious."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask tentatively.

"You'll see!" gleams Alice.

EPOV

It's a year to the day since I made the decision to save Bella. She has something planned but I'm not sure what to expect. I wait in the living room of out cottage, the anticipation building. Then slowly, Bella emerges from the bedroom.

"WOW" is all I manage to croak. The beautiful blue gown sits on Bella's perfect figure with ease. Each curve accentuated by the fluid movement of the fabric. It is almost as though she is rising from the most amazing lagoon. Her hair is loosely held back by a silver pin and her radiance entrances me.

We get into my car and I start to drive, following the SATNAV's instructions with ease. As I drive I notice that the slit in Bella's dress has ridden up giving me a glimpse of blue silk.

"Is that the lingerie I got you?" I ask hopefully.

Bella turns to face me and smiles, planting a gentle kiss on my neck. As she leans forward I catch a glimpse of her firm breasts which confirm my suspicions about the underwear. I slowly slide my hand up her thigh. The tension is building and I have a feeling that I won't be able to wait until later. I need to take her now. A quick glance at Bella gives away her feelings too. Her lips are slightly parted and she is concentrating hard. I slide my hand a little higher and see the look of concentration intensify.

"I don't know where we are going my love but it better not take much longer or I may have to stop the car and take you right here.

A low throaty moan escapes her lips as my fingers seek her core. She is already excited. I gently tease her clit before moving one finger inside her. She moans again and her gentle fingers reach towards my trousers. She quickly undoes the few buttons and slips her hand inside my pants. My erection is straining against the fabric of my underwear forcing its way towards her hand.

"That feels so good" I murmur as I feel the increasing moisture of Bella's arousal. I know I won't be able to concentrate on the road for much longer. Focusing on anything but her touch on my hard length is becoming difficult. I push a second finger into Bella and she lets out another long, growl like, moan.

"I need to stop this car now!" I exclaim as her hands start to rub up and down my shaft. I see a lane ahead and swerve abruptly to a halt just off the road. As soon as I do, she pounces on me. Bella's hands rip my clothes from me and she swings her leg across so that she is straddling me. I continue to push my fingers slowly into her then quickly out. With my other hand I ease the dress over her head and throw it to the floor. Her large nipples are straining against the silk of her bra and they easily escape its confines when I reach down to suck on each of them in turn. Bella's movements on my dick are becoming more frantic. The car is awash now with moans and sighs. I remove my fingers from inside Bella and bring them to my mouth. I slowly slide each one in my mouth and suck on her sweet juices. Bella immediately grabs them and sucks the rest of her wetness from them.

That sight is so erotic that I can't control myself any longer. I grab her by the shoulders and push her into the back seat. I quickly follow and start to kiss my way down her body. Bella, in her impatience has three of her fingers inside her and is furiously rubbing her clit with her thumb. Her other hand has resumed its place around my shaft.

"Oh…" is the only sound either of us is capable of right now. In all honesty I'm not sure who that sound came from. I don't care because my mouth has reached her creamy thighs. I start to nibble and she bucks her hips wildly. I begin lapping at the wetness as Bella continues to rub her clit. I take her hand in mine and guide it to her nipples whilst I take over where her fingers had so deftly been working their magic.

Bella squeals in delight as I gently rub a moist finger around the puckers of her anus. I slip the finger in as I continue my licking. Bella is nearly ready to cum. I can sense it and I know that I won't hold on much longer if I'm not careful.

I stop.

"No!" screams Bella "Why are we stopping?" she asks in frustration.

"There's something I've always wanted to do, ever since I got this car. I just haven't had chance before." I grab her and we practically roll out of the car into the crisp evening air.

I stand and watch as my true love slowly kneels in front of me. I am forced to lean onto the car as Bella takes my full erection in her mouth. One hand is on my shaft and the other tugging gently at my balls. All I can do is moan with pleasure as she licks up and down the shaft and around the head. Her tongue is flicking and darting with every motion.

"Bella you have to stop" I pant as I reach down to grab her nipples. "This is not what I have in mind." I pull her up to meet me and as I lift her from the floor, she slips her legs around my waist. I take a few steps before placing her on the bonnet of the car. Bella lays back and rests on her elbows, her legs still clamped around my back. I quickly reach down and spread her lips. With one hard thrust I'm deep inside Bella and the scream she lets out echoes through the night air. I pound into her with a fierceness that I didn't think I was capable of. Bella's eyes look deep into mine as she thrusts her hips to meet mine. I lean down and suck on her nipples. Her fist grabs my hair and tugs firmly.  
Our movements are getting faster as we both near our climax. The urgency is clear as our sounds fill the air.

"OH that is amazing Edward." screams Bella. A sudden thought comes to me and I stop to turn Bella over. Her milky white cheeks are now facing me. I continue my thrusting as Bella tightens around my shaft. She cums quick and hard. I am unable to move as the ripples of her orgasm cling to my erection. Before she finishes, I pull out and ram my fingers into her. I use her wetness to lubricate her rear entrance. A sigh escapes from her as she realises what I'm about to do.

"I … Oh … Mmm …" is all she manages to breathe as I gently insert my finger into her. I continue to stretch her and work her into a frenzy with my fingers until she starts bucking against me. I know it's time. I push firmly into her tight opening. She trembles with pleasure as I enter her. I start thrusting into her, slowly at first. The added tightness is driving me wild. I reach round and pinch at her hard nipples. 'This is almost too much' I think as my thrusts get faster and harder.

Bella reaches down and rubs her bundle of nerves frantically. Her second orgasm is close as I feel her start to tense. I speed up. Bella lets out a scream as her orgasm takes over. There is no chance of me holding it back any longer. I feel my warm cum pumping into her. She is shaking and writhing on the bonnet of my car. Her audible pleasure evident to anyone in probably a 50 mile radius. I give one last thrust and fall onto her. I reach forward and kiss her on her cheek.

The smile on her face is amazing. She is the one that illuminates my life.

We lay there for some time before I ease out of her and turn her over. I bundle her in my arms and shower her with hot kisses.

"Happy anniversary" she says looking deeply into my eyes.

"A happy anniversary indeed" I reply smiling.

"We may have missed out on the theatre" she laughs "but Alice was right. It is a night to remember."

**I know I asked you at the start but please review. I don't mind whether your comments are good, bad or ugly. I would just really like to know what you think.**

**Taloolah xx**


End file.
